


Christmas in June

by AmeliaWho1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaWho1993/pseuds/AmeliaWho1993
Summary: Just a little Christmas themed glance into the life of the Doctor and Rose Tyler





	

According to the Rose's Earth calendar, it was only mid June but Rose had Christmas on the brain today. She had dreamt of Christmas as a little girl and now she had carols stuck in her head. The Doctor had impatiently come looking for Rose, he had been awake for hours and he was sure she should be awake by now; he was just about to knock when he heard she was awake and apparently singing in the shower.

He stood indecisively at Rose’s bedroom door, he was curious to hear her properly but didn’t want to be intrusive, Rose's door then opened itself. The Doctor gave a disapproving look to the ceiling and muttered that it was rude; the TARDIS just sent back an apathetic shrug, the Doctor could now hear that Rose was belting out her own rendition of All I Want For Christmas Is You, he glanced over to the calendar to check he hadn’t missed Christmas and was relieved to see he hadn’t.

Rose loved Christmas and the Doctor loved the way it made her face light up like nothing else could; and although she liked to spend the actual day with her mum and Mickey, they had their own tradition of Christmas day on the TARDIS. The Doctor would start the day by jumping up and down on Rose’s bed like an overgrown toddler, then they’d have Christmas tree shaped banana pancakes followed by opening presents in front of a roaring fire in the overly decorated library. If he was honest with himself he’d overly decorate the entire TARDIS, but then again he would do just about anything to see that Christmas smile on Rose Tyler’s face. Ice skating on the frozen over swimming pool, Christmas dinner with all the trimmings and even Christmas crackers, followed by snuggling up in the media room watching The Grinch with Christmas shaped snacks.

The Doctor seized the opportunity that Rose was in the Christmas spirit and dashed back to the console room to put in the coordinates to her favourite planet dedicated to Christmas, he ran back to her bedroom door where he could hear her pottering and humming, he knocked and shouted to her to wear something warm and sprinted off to the kitchen to set on making breakfast of tea and a fry up, they were going to need their energy for sledging and Christmas shopping, the Doctor grinned to himself and prayed to everything good that he didn’t believe in that today would be uneventful and thoroughly enjoyable.

Rose walked into the kitchen carrying her puffer coat with fur trim, she threw it over the back of her chair and sat down absentmindedly tapping Christmas tunes with her fingers, the Doctor spun round with their plates of breakfast and nearly dropped them when he saw Rose in her red knitted jumper, velvet skater skirt with knitted tights and fur trimmed boots, she looked stunning, as always, but that smile, he could never control his hearts around that smile. They chatted over breakfast and when they were done they headed to the console room, the Doctor pulled the lever and they landed, quite surprisingly softly, Rose grinned at him from around the console and he skipped over to the door, unable to control the excitement.

With a question of ready, he opened the door for her and she placed a foot into the fresh snowfall, she felt the crunch underfoot and the Doctor nearly collapsed when he saw the extra happy, beaming, tongue touched smile that spread so widely across her face he was worried her lips would split. As he shut the door to the TARDIS behind them and a snowball hit him square in the face, he knew today was going to perfect.


End file.
